A Memorable Trip
by Ducky-san
Summary: Narumi took Mikan's class to Hawaii, but there's a twist! He's paired up one girl with one boy and put them in the same hotel room! And as fate has it, Mikan's with Natsume! How are they ever going to make it work? T for safety! NXM and RXH! Please RXR!
1. Chapter 1  Starting Out

No, unfortunately I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting, Hotaru?" Mikan was practically bouncing up and down as she tried to focus on Mr. Narumi, who was currently giving the class instructions. Most of the students couldn't contain themselves, except for Hotaru and Natsume of course.

Right now, the class of sixteen-year-olds was standing in front of their beachfront deluxe hotel in Hawaii. It was near the end of the year, and Narumi had been saving money for the entire year for this surprise trip. Their hotel was amazing, and they only had to share a room with one other person.

"Now," Narumi said, "since Hawaii is a place for Romance, I've decided to make this fun. Each room has two king sized beds. With this feature, we can place one male and one female in each of the rooms. To do this, I'll draw two names at a time from this hat. While you're here, you're going to spend most of your time with the person you are paired with. When I call your names, I'll give you a room number and two keys. You may proceed when your name is called."

All the girls were jumping for joy at that, while the guys just smiled (all except for Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka). Mikan and Ruka couldn't believe their ears while Natsume and Hotaru could care less.

"Alright, first we have Anna and Koko." Narumi began drawing names and Mikan waited anxiously. "Nonoko and Yuu. Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume and Mikan."

Mikan almost fainted. All the girls in the class screamed with jealousy and Mikan lost her balance momentarily. She was never going to hear the end of it from all those fan girls that she swore were out to get her.

Mikan grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked forward to get her room number and key, avoiding the eyes of all the other girls. _This is so not happening. It can't be! Why is it always me?_

"Mikan and Natsume room 310 on the third floor, Hotaru and Ruka room 309 also on the third floor. Enjoy your stay and don't forget to go down to the beach with your partners. It's a very romantic sight."

Mr. Narumi had taken the time to find out who was dating and who was single. Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume just _had _to be single at that particular moment. But no one (besides Natsume) seemed to realize that Ruka was happy to be with Hotaru.

"Listen up, baka," Natsume said as Mikan opened the door to their room. "You listen to me and only me, got it? If I want the TV, then I get the TV. If I want to go to bed, then you don't get the TV unless it's on mute. We go where I want to go and not where you want to go. Am I understood?"

Mikan frowned. "That's not fair!" she complained closing the door behind her. She hadn't even taken the time to look around the room, but when she did, her mouth fell open.

There were two king-sized beds, just as Narumi had said, a TV in front of both beds on a cedar table, and a computer on a redwood desk in the corner. A large window with a window chair that over looked the beach was right across the room from the door, and a nightstand with a phone, clock, and lamp stood between the two beds. It was gorgeous! Plus there was a large bathroom with a huge jet tub that looked more like a hot tub.

"This is going to be so much fun, Natsume!" Mikan threw her suitcase onto the nearest bed and flopped down on it. "Two whole weeks of this luxury! And we don't have to pay anything while we're here, unless of course we blow the 1000$ of extra money we all got. We even have room service! Narumi is the best!"

Natsume ignored her and walked over to the other bed. He put his suitcase beside it and laid back, putting his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. For a moment, they both sat in silence.

"Hey, Natsume, can we go out to the beach with Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan asked finally, standing up. "I want to go swimming! It's such a nice day! Please, can we, Natsume?"

Mikan had changed since they were ten. She now let her hair loose almost all the time. It was down to her waist now, and the way it cascaded over her shoulders made it all better. She definitely filled out nicely, actually having some breasts. She had a nice body, a pretty face, and a beautiful smile.

"I just bought a new bathing suit! Can't you be the first one to see it?" She was practically on her knees. "Please! It'll be so much fun, Natsume!" She ran over to his bed and flopped down across his shins on her stomach and looks up at him. "It's so hot in here anyway. Can we go?"

Natsume knew that the heat was coming from him. It was bad enough hiding the blush that tried to come over him when she said that he would be the first to see her in her new bathing suit, but then she _had_ to jump and lie across his legs.

"Whatever," he said, lifting his legs and making her fall back onto the ground. "Go get changed then. I'll go get Imai and Ruka." He had to hide his blush again when Mikan smiled at him.

"Thanks Natsume," she said cheerfully, jumping to her feet and running over to her suitcase. She grabbed her bathing suit, which Natsume only got a glimpse of, and then ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Mikan walked out of the door of hers and Natsume's hotel room and looked around. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were already waiting for her, already in their bathing suits. Well, Ruka and Natsume were in their swim trunks with T-shirts on, and Hotaru was in her violet bikini.

Hotaru flashed Mikan one of her rare smiles. "That bathing suit actually looks good on you, baka," she said, referring to Mikan's uniquely designed green, white, and black bikini. "Come on, it's going to be hard enough finding a spot on the beach. We don't need to dawdle."

* * *

Mikan moved closer to Natsume. Since she was just in her bikini and flip-flops, all the guys on the beach were staring at her, whether they were young or old. She was getting nervous, and Natsume seemed to be her way of comfort. He had his fire Alice, which could burn any guy that tried to touch her to crisp.

All the students in Mikan's class, including her, had been surprised to hear that they were actually allowed to leave the academy. Mikan was sure that Natsume was surprised they let _him _go, seeing as he had a very dangerous Alice.

"What are you doing, baka?" Natsume growled, looking down at her as she moved even closer to him.

"They're looking at me."

"So?"

"It's creepy."

Natsume rolled his eyes, but shot all the men looking at Mikan his famous glare and made them all look away.

Hotaru picked a spot close to the water to lay their towels and put up their umbrella. Then she took a seat and pulled her sunscreen from her bag. She squeezed the bottle and nothing came out.

"Great," she muttered emotionlessly.

"You can use mine." Ruka threw his bottle of sunscreen at Hotaru and smiled. "If you promise to put some on my back."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. She would rather do that then get a burn, so she agreed. "Fine," she said, squeezing the sunscreen all over her body, except her back. "But if you make me do your back, you have to do mine."

"Fine."

Mikan put her stuff down and took her shoes off. As soon as she stepped on the sand, though, she took off to the water, screaming 'OW!' as she went. When her feet hit the cold water she kept running, acting like a child.

"Mikan! You're going to get a burn!"

Mikan looked over her shoulder and smiled at Hotaru, who was waving at her to get her attention. She ran back over to her friend, her legs moving as fast as they could (which was fast) so that her feet would burn right off of her feet.

Then she tripped, but luckily she landed on her hands, so the only part of her that was sandy was her hands and feet.

"Now how are you going to put sunscreen on yourself, baka?" Hotaru asked coldly. "If you go back and rinse your hands off in the water, you'll only trip when you're coming back. And don't count on me to do it, because I'm a girl and that would look wrong."

Mikan frowned. "Then Natsume can do it!" Her cheerfulness returned when she looked at Natsume, who was lying back with his head on his bag and reading his book. "Please Natsume!"

Natsume was about to say no, but then Ruka smiled at him and Hotaru shot him a very dangerous warning look. He didn't really have a choice. "Whatever," he muttered, sitting up. "Ruka, give me your sunscreen."

Natsume couldn't believe he was letting himself do this. Mikan seemed to care less, even though he had his hands all over her. All the way up her legs, her thighs, the skin that was showing on her chest and stomach, her arms, her neck and face, and her back as well. If she was a normal girl and if she hated him, she would have slapped him if even tried to touch her. She may hate him, but she wasn't normal.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered, jumping for joy. "Let's go play in the water now!" She started to run off.

"I don't think so," Natsume said, stopping her. "You're waiting ten minutes before you go in the water, because I'm _not _doing that again." He lay back down and continued reading his book.

Mikan's face fell. "What?" she moaned, and she reluctantly sat down.

Ten minutes seemed to take forever. But when she finally decided it had been long enough, she stood up quickly. "Let's go to the water now!" she declared, brushing the dried sand off of her hands.

"Go ahead," Hotaru and Natsume said.

Ruka smiled at her. "Sorry, Mikan, but I'm just going to relax for a little while."

Mikan shrugged. "Fine, I'll go by myself." She knew she didn't have to, though. All she had to do was do what Natsume didn't want her to do, and then he'd chase her into the water and she'd _force _him to have fun.

She ran past the many umbrellas and blankets and searched the sand for something she could use to carry water in. There had to be _something. _There was always something on beaches.

Finally, she found an empty water bottle. She ran to the cold ocean water, trying to keep her feet cool, and filled it up. Then, she ran back to Natsume, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey, Natsume," she said, standing on his towel so that her feet didn't start on fire. She had the water bottle behind her back, and Natsume couldn't see it, but Ruka and Hotaru could and they were hiding their smiles. Mikan waited until Natsume looked at her over his book before she poured the cold water all over his sexy, bare stomach.

Natsume glared at her and threw his book to the ground. "You're dead, polka-dots!" He stood up and chased the screaming Mikan all the way into the water until the level was at their knees.

Mikan being Mikan, however, tripped again.

She came up spluttering and coughing on her hands and knees, but Natsume splashed water in her face. "I don't think you should do that again," he said, watching her get up with a smirk on his face. "Do you agree with me?"

Mikan glared at him and stood up. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're so mean," she said. Even though she was glaring at him, she was having a very hard time hiding her smile.

Natsume saw the smile on her face and lunged forward. He picked her up bridal style and ran farther out into the water until it was at his waist. Mikan was screaming at him to put her down, but she still had a smile on her face. She knew what he was going to do, and she didn't plan on letting him get away with it.

Natsume tossed her forward, but he didn't expect her to hold on to his neck. Before he knew it, he was doing a face plant into the water after Mikan. They both came up, Mikan laughing and Natsume glaring.

Mikan jumped at him. "Just admit you're having fun!" she squealed, bulldozing him back into the water. "Just admit that you're desperately trying to hide that smile of yours!"

Even though he wouldn't admit it, it was true.

* * *

Mikan didn't wake up until she heard the thunder. She had been having a good sleep, but then the thunderstorm had to start. She hated thunder. She absolutely hated it. It was her worst fear, aside from ghosts.

She tossed and turned in her bed, but finally she couldn't take it anymore. She silently put her feet onto the ground and walked the two small steps to Natsume's bed. He was on the far side, so she climbed under the blankets beside him and snuggled up. They were friends, and friends are there for each other, right?

"What are you doing, baka?"

Mikan almost jumped out of her skin. She sat up, taking the blankets with her. "You're supposed to be sleeping!" she wailed quietly. "You scared me half to death! Jeez!"

Natsume had had his back turned to her, but he turned over to face her, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark. He remained lying down with his arm under his head. "How do you think I felt, having someone crawl into my bed and snuggle up to me?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "What are you doing?"

_Boom!_

Mikan squealed and dove into Natsume's chest and put the blankets over her head. She was clutching the front of his shirt now, her forehead resting on his strong chest. "Well, you see, I really don't like thunder," she explained from under the blankets. "Can I please just sleep here for tonight?"

Natsume was definitely surprised when he found out it was her in his bed, and now she had her head under the blankets and was _really _close to him. Sometimes she really had no idea how wrong things were. But who was he to argue? He actually kind of liked it.

"Whatever."

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes very slowly. She was on her stomach, her head turned to the side and her arms under it. She could see her bed from where she was. The sheets were messed up and half of the comforter was on the ground. She almost forgot why she wasn't in her own bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Natsume was at the computer, still in his white T-shirt and boxers. Since his back was to her, he didn't notice she had woken up. That is, until she took a step out of the bed and got her feet tangled in the sheets and crashed into the ground.

"Ow…" She was too lazy to get up, so she just sat there, her feet in the air while she laid on her stomach on the floor. "How are you this morning, Natsume?" She smiled at him, still on the ground.

Natsume was staring at her, his arm over the back of the chair. "I had a terrible sleep thanks to you," he said, standing up. "First, you hogged the bed, then you drooled all over me, then you got your hair in my mouth, and then you started talking. And what are you doing on the floor?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly and stood up. "Sorry, Natsume," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "If it hadn't been thundering last night, I would have stayed in my bed. But…"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'm getting in the shower. Whatever you do, don't walk into the bathroom. They assume these rooms are for families, and most of the time they are, and they don't have locks on the doors. Stay out otherwise you'll be scarred for life."

Mikan laughed nervously. "Right." She got dressed while Natsume got in the shower. She had had a shower the night before, so she didn't need one that morning. She put on a mini jean skirt and an orange and white striped tank top, along with a pair of high-heeled sandals. She had a feeling they weren't going to the beach.

Natsume came out of the bathroom completely dressed in a white T-shirt and beige shorts. He looked casual, yet still handsome.

"We're going to look around the city," he said, not about to listen to objections. "We were supposed to go with Ruka and Imai, but since you slept so late, they already left. Get a move on, polka-dots, it's already twelve o'clock."

Mikan frowned and got up from the bed. "Well, you should have woken me up," she said with a scowl as she walked over to him. "I actually _want _you to wake me up. We're in Hawaii, and I don't want to sleep the whole day away. Maybe I should just set the alarm on the clock…" She said the last part mostly to herself.

They left the room and took a taxi into the city. They browsed the stores, mostly the ones Natsume chose to go into, and then went to a movie. Of course, he chose the movie, too. And he chose a horror movie called _Vacancy, _and it was about to people in a hotel room. She knew he did it because she was such a chicken.

If Mikan got any more scared, she would be on Natsume's lap. She had barely seen any of the movie. Most of the time her face was buried in Natsume's shirt, and she knew he was mentally laughing at her.

When the movie finished, Mikan demanded he take her for ice cream for making her suffer through that scary movie. After a long time of persuading, he actually gave in and took her for ice cream.

Now they were sitting on a bench outside the ice cream shop. Natsume hadn't gotten anything, since he was such a party pooper. Mikan had ordered a two-scoop cookies 'n cream ice cream cone, and she was happily licking it.

"Want some?" Mikan shoved the ice cream cone in front of Natsume's face, a cheerful smile on her face. "It's really good, and you could use something sweet for you sour face."

Natsume gave her a disgusted look. "No," he said, shoving her hand away. "What makes you think I would, polka-dots? Especially after you've had your tongue all over it…"

Mikan frowned and moved the ice cream away from his face, but she accidentally got a little bit on Natsume's cheek. "Oops," she said, her voice still cheery. "I'll wipe it off!" She didn't want him to melt her ice cream, and she didn't have any napkins, so she pushed herself up and licked it.

Natsume gave her the weirdest look ever. "You said you were going to _wipe _it off, not lick it off, you baka!" he snapped, wiping her slobber off of his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Unless you want to get burned, don't do it again."

Mikan was just about to protest when she heard a ringing. She searched her purse for her cell phone, but saw that it wasn't the source of the ringing. Then she looked over to Natsume when she heard him talking and saw his usual scowl on his face as he spoke to the person on the other line.

_This can't be good…_

Natsume flipped his phone shut. "We're going back," he said, standing up. "I have to go back to the academy."

Mikan stood up and ran after him. "What?" she wailed. "But why? I can't sleep alone in the hotel room! Why do you have to go anyway? This trip is supposed to give you a break. Can't you just turn Persona down? Come on, Natsume, you can't leave me after you made me watch that movie."

Natsume ignored her. He didn't _want _to leave, but he really couldn't risk his friends' lives, could he? The answer was no, and so he decided that he would leave, despite Mikan's persuading.

* * *

A/N: This is my new story! Well, technically it's not really new, since I wrote it a while back and just didn't do anything with it. I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I'm hoping it'll get better later on. Please review on this one as much as you reveiwed on my other story, Soccer Stars, and don't worry, I'll definitely be updating that one very soon.

I've just made myself busier by signing up for corss-country running with my friend, and therefore I'm probably going to busy almost every day of the week. I'm going to Calgary tomorrow to visit my Grampa, who just had a surgery on his leg (nothing life-threatening), so I might not be able to update anything tomorrow. I should be able to on Sunday, though.

Thank you soo much for all the support. I really appreciate it!

xoxo

Ducky-san


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Deeper

No, unfortunately I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Mikan sat on her bed as she watched Natsume rifle through his stuff for something. She was frowning, and she had been trying to talk him out of it since they got back from the city. She still hadn't been able to convince him, though, and she didn't think it was about to happen.

Natsume picked up his bag and walked to the door. He was just opening it when Mikan got up and ran over to him. "Be careful, okay?" she said, forcing a weak smile. "And please be back by tomorrow. Tonight's going to be hard enough to get through. I don't need two nights alone."

Natsume just glanced at her. He really, _really _didn't want to leave her alone like this, but it was for the best. "Whatever," he said, and walked out of the room. Mikan watched him go, and he could feel her worried eyes boring a hole into his back.

Night fell.

Mikan crawled under Natsume's blanket. Even though the sheets had been changed that day, Natsume had still been on his bed after, so it smelled like him. She had also gone through the dresser on his side and found one of his shirts. Now she felt safe, and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hotaru!"

"Baka."

"But Hotaru!"

"No."

Mikan was pouting as she sat on the beach blanket in front of Hotaru. Ruka had gone to help Narumi with something, so it was only the two girls. Mikan wanted to play, but Hotaru was being boring and refused to play with her.

It was already seven o'clock in the evening, and Mikan hadn't been in the water once. She didn't want to play by herself. She wanted to play with Hotaru, but her boring friend was just too… too…well, _boring!_

"No."

Mikan scowled and got up. "Fine then," she said. "I guess I'll just go play by myself." She was trying to make Hotaru feel guilty, but it obviously wasn't working. So she looked around to see if she could find Ruka. But she found someone else.

With a gasp, she began running. "Natsume!" she squealed joyfully, jumping onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You're back! Now I don't have to be all by myself." She was making it hard for him to breathe, she was squeezing him so tight.

"Chicken."

* * *

It was nine o'clock at night, and Mikan and Natsume had gone back to their room. Natsume had already unpacked the small amount of stuff he had brought back to the academy for his mission, and now he was sitting back on his bed reading and relaxing.

Mikan ran over to his bed and jumped on it, landing on her stomach beside him. "What do you think everyone else is doing, Natsume?" she asked, tearing his attention away from his book.

"Sleeping." Natsume didn't look at her.

"No way!" Mikan said. "It's only nine o'clock. Tell me what you think they're doing. If it can be done from one of the rooms, just show me and make it a surprise. I'm bored, and I don't have a book to read."

Natsume looked at her and then put his book down. "Do you really want me to show you what I think everyone else is doing right now?" he asked, a smirk playing onto his lips. "Are you sure?"

Mikan nodded happily. "Yes," she said.

Natsume put his hand behind her head and pulled her in. In an instant, his lips were glued to hers. Mikan didn't notice what he was doing until it already happened, and she instantly felt as though she was melting.

At first, it was just a plain old kiss, but then it slowly got deeper and more passionate, until Mikan was practically suffocating. But she knew he was trying to control her, and since when did she let him control her?

Mikan had her eyes closed, and she knew he did too, but if hers were open she'd be glaring at him. She didn't break the kiss, however. Instead, she put her hands on his firm, bare chest and pushed him down on to his back. He had been propped up on his elbow, but not anymore.

Natsume grabbed her waist and flipped her over him, but they were at the end of the bed already, so he basically threw her off the bed, but she held on so he came with her. Now they were making out on the floor, Natsume in his swimming trunks still and Mikan in her bikini. If anyone walked in, they would probably get the wrong idea.

Mikan finally broke the kiss, seeing as she was out of breath. She was on top of Natsume, her chest against his chest. Her legs were to the side, almost under the bed, while Natsume's stayed straight.

"Wow, Natsume," Mikan said with a laugh. "You're a good kisser. As for the battle of dominance, I won. We should do that again sometime. You enjoyed it, didn't you?" She smiled and got up, leaving him on the floor. "If that's what everyone else is doing, Hotaru and I must be the luckiest girls alive." She shot him another joking smile and then walked into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

That night, Mikan slept in her own bed. She hadn't done that yet, and Natsume probably would have burned her if she crawled into his bed again. Then again maybe not. She couldn't sleep though, so she couldn't really call it sleeping on her own. She was wide-awake, thinking about her partner.

Natsume's lips were firm and strong, and it had felt good to kiss him. She wasn't particularly happy about the fact that she might be falling for him, but if he didn't like her back, he wouldn't have started the kiss, right?

Still, it was hard to believe that it had just happened. He had kissed her. He had kissed her before, but that hardly counted, since they were ten when that had happened.

Her heart was still throbbing against her chest and she turned over restlessly. She hadn't realized hoe much she wanted him…how much she _needed _him. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep now, not without his warm body beside hers, not without him.

She knew she was falling in love with him.

And she loved it.

She turned over again, so that she was facing Natsume's bed. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw those dark, captivating crimson eyes looking back at her, almost as intently as she had been looking at him.

"Go to sleep, polka-dots," he ordered, his face expressionless.

Mikan frowned. "But I can't!" she whined.

Natsume smirked. "Did my kiss leave you restless?"

She sighed. "You're damn right it did," she admitted. "There's too much to think about." She shivered, for the first time realizing how cold it was. "And I fell like an ice cube." His fire Alice would be a great luxury right now.

Natsume turned around. "Whatever."

Mikan pursed her lips for a moment, shivering again. Then, she flung the blankets back and got up. She pulled the blankets on Natsume's bed back and slid under them, scooting over until her chest was pressed firmly against his back. And then she rested her cold cheek on his warm skin.

All he was wearing was his boxers.

"What are you doing, baka?" His voice was low but harsh.

"It's cold," Mikan complained, snuggling closer. "And you're warm. Besides, it's much easier to sleep with you than it is to sleep alone." She couldn't believe she had just said that. "I'm just glad you're back."

Natsume turned around to face her again, and their faces ended up only inches apart, their noses almost touching. "I have your blood racing, do I?" he said with another one of those famous smirks. "Well, maybe I should do it again, then." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, so that their bodies were against each other.

"I don't think so," Mikan said, feeling the drowsiness kick in. "You're like a really strong dose of caffeine. And you aren't supposed to have caffeine before bed." Her eyelids were drooping. "Good night, Natsume." And she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Oh, Hotaru, this is going to be so fun!" Mikan exclaimed as she walked beside her best friend behind Mr. Narumi. "I love tubing! And tubing on the ocean is going to be _spectacular!_"

That's right. Mr. Narumi had decided to take his favorite students on a boat ride, pulling a tube behind him.

It had already been decided. Mikan and Hotaru would go on the tube first, while Natsume and Ruka spotted from the boat. Each pair would go until one fell off…and Mr. Narumi assured them that it wouldn't take very long.

So they got on the boat at the marina, the tube resting on the back. Then, Mr. Narumi cheerfully steered the boat out deeper, where the girls threw the tube into the water and hopped on.

Hotaru was emotionless.

Mikan was beaming.

"Ok, girls," Mr. Narumi said over his shoulder. "You know the signs." He repeated them anyway, showing them how to tell him to slow down, speed up, and stop. "Have fun." And then he turned back to the steering wheel.

Mikan might have been bouncing up and down if Hotaru's arm wasn't grasping the handle on the other side of her, acting as a seatbelt. Ruka had told them to do that because it was a way of making it easier to stay on the tube, for both of them. So they listened and did just that without a complaint.

The boat started going, pulling the tube behind it. And then the action began.

They had hardly been going for two minutes, Mikan screaming and Hotaru actually laughing, bouncing over the waves and sailing through the air. And then something bad just _had _to happen, and the tube flipped over.

Mikan flew up, he body twisting around, and then she felt something around her ankle, but by then they were already submerged in the water. She tried to swim to the surface, but whatever was around her ankle was making sure she didn't do that. She opened her eyes in the salty water and looked to see what had her caught and saw that the handle she had been grasping was now wrapped, in a complicated fashion, around her ankle.

Hotaru was under water too, but she was busy trying to help Mikan get free, unsuccessfully. With a worried glance, Hotaru swam to the surface.

Mikan watched her friend's legs propel the girl to the surface and keep her there, and she suddenly realized that she was running out of oxygen. She began to thrash wildly, but the sound of someone jumping into the water stopped her.

Hotaru's legs were gone and Natsume was swimming towards her. After a second of fiddling with the tube handle, she was in his arms and he was pulling her to the surface.

Mikan stumbled down the hall. She had just gotten back from the first aid station down at the beach, where she had gotten her raw ankle rapped up in a bandage, and now she was heading back to her room.

After Natsume had brought her back to the surface, she had been gasping for air. Hotaru had been oddly worried, and it showed on her face. Ruka and Natsume and Mr. Narumi had been asking a bunch of questions to make sure she was okay, and then Hotaru had been holding her shaking hand.

Mikan took her key out of her beach bag, which was slung over her shoulder. The jammed it into her hotel room door and let herself in. Her hands were still trembling.

The door of the bathroom was closed. Natsume had gone back to the room while Mikan had been with first aid, and he was probably in the Jacuzzi tub, relaxing.

Mikan was still in her bathing suit, so she threw her bag to the ground, opened the bathroom door, and walked over to the tub, where Natsume looked up at her with a glare. She ignored him and climbed into the steaming hot water without flinching.

"What are you doing?" he demanded eve though his voice did not reflect his words.

Mikan released a sigh and put her arm around him. He was still in his swimming trunks, as she had suspected, which was why she had walked right into the bathroom. She knew he was more cautious than to go into a bathroom that doesn't lock in the nude.

"That was scary," she whispered, snuggling closer. "If you hadn't been there…" Her voice trailed off.

Natsume rolled his eyes but put his arm around her waist. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

They sat in silence.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan asked after awhile.

"Hn."

"Can I have that kiss you were talking about last night, please?" She sounded so innocent.

Natsume raised his eyebrow. She was still shaking, he could feel it against him. So, with a careless shrug, he bent his head and kissed her on the lips, the same kiss he had given her the night before.

Mikan felt that tingling sensation in her body again, and she moved even closer to him, if that was possible. She savored the feeling, not planning on pulling away until she ran out of breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cherished the feeling of his hand rubbing against her back.

Finally, Natsume pulled away and she sank back down into the water. "You like me that much, huh?" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up," Mikan replied, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against his chest.

She hadn't realized before. But she was pretty sure that she was getting dangerously close to him.

* * *

A/N: I finally updated this one! I finally have a free weekend! M final volleyball tournament is next, and if we do't make CWAJHAA's (even though I hope we will) then volleyball wil be over. Ski club and basketall are starting in December, but i still have wite a bit of time. I hope i can get another chapter up for this one and get another story going!

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! I love the feedback i'm getting! Thank you so much to all of my readers and reviewers! I love you all!

xoxo

Ducky-san


End file.
